


Where It Should Be

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Summary: Get ready for a ton of one shots to follow the main Road Trip fic! Once I figure out how to make it all one collection it'll be easier to access. Hey, I'm still a little new to the whole posting fanfictions thing but I am LIVING right now. Any comments with helpful hints would be appreciated!
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139





	Where It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a ton of one shots to follow the main Road Trip fic! Once I figure out how to make it all one collection it'll be easier to access. Hey, I'm still a little new to the whole posting fanfictions thing but I am LIVING right now. Any comments with helpful hints would be appreciated!

After a long day of work, Asami opened the door to her apartment and dropped her bag and keys on the floor, not even bothering to place them on the hooks where they belonged. Some of her more condescending male board members had really gotten under her skin today, questioning her judgement in front of her employees. She’d held her ground, as always - but not without contemplating filling certain peoples’ offices with dog poo. She happened to know someone who had it in abundant supply.

Korra. She missed Korra.

The merger between Future Industries and Zaofu Corporation was going smoothly, and while she could manage most of it from Birmingham - where she was a 45 minute drive from her beloved, being able to go home to her at the end of the day - some things had to be handled from her main office in San Francisco. So, here she was for the week.

As she warmed up some leftovers from the fridge, feeling like doing anything but cooking, she thought about coming home to Korra after a day like today. With open arms, she would offer Asami understanding, reassurance, as well as a promise for an ass kicking on her behalf. The thought made Asami smile to herself.

She wished Korra were here. Doing what she could with what she had, she went into her room to put on Korra’s hoodie she had accidentally grabbed when she had been packing her things. The blue was an echo of Korra’s eyes, but it was enough - it just reminded her of how bright Korra’s eyes looked when she wore it. Asami put a sleeve to her face, inhaling Korra’s scent - always apples, and something floral, and just _her_. If she couldn’t have a hug, this was the next best thing.

It was 8:13pm her time, which would make it 10:13pm Korra’s time. Settling herself onto the couch, she was trying to decide if it was too late to video call her. She couldn’t think of anything that would make her feel better. She got out her phone and shot her a quick text, deciding to give her the choice. Plus, if she was already asleep, she didn’t want to call and wake her up.

_You up? I miss you. Video call?_

2 minutes later, Korra called. Seeing her face made the rest of her bad day melt away.

“Hey you,” she said as she was walking around her house. “I was just thinking about you.” Her hair was wet from a shower, and she was wearing a gray tank top. “How was your day?”

“Not the best. Lots better now though.” She watched as Korra went through her dresser drawers. “I was afraid you’d already be asleep.”

Korra stopped what she was doing to look at Asami. “Wouldn’t have mattered in the slightest.” She turned around, swiveling her head back and forth, a furrow in her brow.

“Korra, I’m not going to wake you up just because I had a bad day.” She was really starting to wonder what she was looking for.

Saying it offhandedly, as if it was completely obvious, Korra said, “That’s the best reason to wake me up. I’m always here for you, day or night.” She spoke as if it were just her train of thought, not giving Asami the usual eye contact that came with serious statements like that. Distracted, she continued. “I always sleep with my phone on high volume in case you need me.”

Asami didn’t know that, but hearing it made her positively melt. She smiled softly at her girlfriend, who was clearly on a mission. “I’ll remember that.”

“Good. Please do.” She huffed and put her hand in her hair. “Hey, have you seen my blue hoodie? I can’t find it _anywhere.”_

Asami looked down, seeing that the hoodie was clearly visible from the camera angle. Korra was so intent on her search that she hadn’t even noticed her wearing it. Trying to hide her smirk, she said, “Hmm, maybe try the laundry hamper?”

“Yeah, good idea! I’ll go look.” The camera bounced up and down as Korra jogged to her laundry room. Clothes began flying everywhere. “Ugh! No luck.”

“That sucks. Maybe under the bed?”

Korra padded back through her house and Asami could hear her bare feet on the floor. She bent down and all Asami could see was messy bangs. She imagined running her fingers through them, getting them out of Korra’s face.

“Did you look in the living room?”

“I don’t know why it would be in there, but…” Korra sighed. She walked down the hallway, her feet now dragging. “I know it might be silly, but I’m really missing you today. I remember you told me it looked good on me, and you wore it the last time you were here. Just my dumb way of trying to feel close to you I guess.” She did a quick spin before flopping on the couch. “Nope. Not here either.”

It was reassuring to know that Asami wasn’t the only one getting caught up in her feelings tonight. “Korra, look at me.”

Finally abandoning her search, Korra fully took in her girlfriend for the first time since they’d been on the call. Realization dawned in her eyes.

“I don’t think you wanting to feel close to me is dumb at all.” Asami put a sleeved hand over her mouth, but even her eyes couldn’t hide her smile.

“Well,” Korra said as she melted into the couch, “I’m sure wherever it is, it’s right where it should be.”


End file.
